Enterprise Integration server platforms allow for integration across discrete applications. Application changes from a source application are propagated to one or more target applications. A typical Integration scenario would be a multi-step operation and could possibly encounter various types of failures. In a real-time setup, such failures are collected and processed at a later time to avoid costly delays. The server platform allows for collection of such failed flows and allows user inspection of the data associated. The user analyzes the failure based on:
(a) Data and meta-data associated with the failed flow;
(b) Nature of the error encountered;
(c) Component or components which raised the error; and
(d) Date and time at which the failure occurred.
A suitable course of action is chosen by the user to resolve the failures. This process normally requires manual intervention and cannot be automated. Today the integration server platform typically utilizes a Windows based graphical user interface (GUI) application that allows for such analysis and remedial actions. This approach has several shortcomings, including:
(a) Inability to differentiate between Administrator and end-user;
(b) Location restrictions;
(c) Non availability of integrated security mechanisms as any user with access to an integration server would be able to view and manage all critical data;
(d) Native operating system and software dependencies;
(e) Lack of user defined roles; and
(f) Resource usage.
Accordingly, what is needed is a client administration tool that is integrated with the server platform, is not restricted to a specific location, and is not specific to a particular environment. The system and method should be adaptable and easily implemented on existing server platforms. The present invention addresses such a need.